The Nature Goddess's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Viridi looks down on the humans for their abuse of her beautiful plant life, but she allows them to continue their existence. However, one day she sees a child defending flowers from a group of bullies. Intrigued, she looks into it some more, and finds a disturbing reality: Child abuse. Disgusted, she storms the house and takes the child for herself to raise him to protect nature.


Viridi, the goddess of nature was angry. Now granted this wasn't new in any sense of the word. The goddess of nature was naturally angry with mankind yet when she decided to take a look into the future her anger only grew to nuclear levels.

So ticked off she had sent Dark Pit flying. Where? She could care less! Into a mountain for all she cared at the moment as she glared down into the future world her scowl only growing.

'Trash, all of them!' she thought darkly. 'I should have destroyed them all a long time ago!'

Her attention was caught when she spotted a small filed of flowers where a small group of kids stood before it. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she used her powers to be able to hear what they were saying.

"Look at all these stupid flowers!" One child said making the goddess blood boil.

"I can't see what the freak likes about them." A large one said.

"Let's trample them!" another said a third said with a smirk.

The other two smiled wide as the nodded.

Viridi was tempted to send down a reset bomb to destroy those three, yet the small voice of "Wait!" made her pause.

A small child, like, two heads smaller than her childish form, was running towards the other children with wide eyes. Viridi raised a brow at this. 'What's this kid doing?' She thought, putting a finger under her chin in a curious manner.

"Get lost, freak!" The obese child snapped. "They're just a bunch of stupid plants!" Viridi's eye twitched.

"AND YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF STUPID MONKEYS!" She screamed angrily, shaking the mirror she used to look into the scene. She forced herself to calm down and sit on the floor with a huff.

"Th-They're not just flowers...They're my friends..." Harry said softly. Viridi blinked, taken aback. Meanwhile, the children... Well, they began to laugh.

"Flowers?!" One of the fat boy's friends laughed. "Your friends?! You really ARE a freak, aren't you?!" Viridi growled.

"Shut your worthless trap, you insignificant little..."

"Move it, freak!" Dudley ordered. "Or we'll make you!" Harry didn't move. Dudley grinned. "Let's get him!" And with that, the boys pounced on the much smaller child.

They began to punch and kick the little boy.

And all throughout, the poor thing did his best to keep the flowers safe.

Virdi watched this stunned. A human child was protecting the flowers and was using his own body as the shield.

With one last kick the large one smirked down at him with satisfaction. "Wait till I tell dad what you did!" he said as he turned around and started to walk away with his two cronies following him laughing all the while.

The hurt child let out a whimper of pain as he was now covered in bruises and he was bleeding from the lip and his left eye was swollen shut. He crawled over weakly to the flowers. "Your safe…" he said brokenly as he passed out from the pain.

Virdi watched with wide shocked eyes at the child. Granted she had seen tree hungers but, there was something oddly fake about them. This human child…he was different somehow.

What bothered her the most was that people where passing him by and not even taken a glance down at him. Her eyes narrowed at this. "Why are they ignoring him?" she asked herself.

The image shifted and showed that day has passed to late afternoon and the child was still in the flower field yet he was starting to get back to his feet.

"NOBODY bothered to help him after all that time?!" Viridi exclaimed. "That's outrageous!" She slammed her fist onto the floor. "I should seriously destroy their worthless little neighbourhood once and for all!" Her attention was grabbed as the child began walking. "Oh, wonderful, he's also responsible for finding his own way home." She spat furiously. She watched him toddle his way through the many different neighbourhoods, and found herself smiling slightly. He was such a tiny little thing...It was kinda cute, if she had to admit it.

"BOY!" Viridi winced when she heard the sharp bark of a male voice sound out. The child whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, I found Dudley like you said-"

"Why were you late getting home on time?!" Vernon demanded.

"I...I was hurt-"

"I don't want your excuses, BOY!" Vernon roared.

Viridi narrowed her eyes into a glare at the big man. "Good us he is ugly, and loud!" she said rubbing her ears. She did not like this man and how he screamed at the poor child just did not sit well with her.

"Now get in there and start making dinner!" he shouted pointing into the house.

Harry whimpered and limped his way inside but apparently it was to slow for the big man as he reared back and kicked the child sending him flying into the house with a thud. He slammed the door shortly after that. "HURRY UP FREAK!"

Viridi's eyes narrowed. "Dinner?! HE'S A CHILD, YOU FAT PILE OF RUBBISH! HE SHOULDN'T BE ANYWHERE NEAR A STOVE!" She screeched.

"My lady?" Viridi blushed and slowly turned around to see Cragalanche, Arlon, Phosphora and even Dark Pit standing in the doorway.

"Uh...Something wrong?" Phosphora asked with a quirked brow.

Viridi quickly got in front of the viewing mirror her face scarlet. "No! Nothing why do you ask?" she asked panicked.

The lightning mistress pointed over to Dark Pit. "Cause your screaming and sending Pitto into mountains…again." She said.

Dark Pit growled low at that and shot his glare at Phosphora and then to Viridi.

The goddess of nature blinked at that before she smiled wickedly. "Well he needs to get out some time. Stretch his wings, test his durability. Part of the job description."

"Sure." He said not believing her. "Then why the screaming? You don't get that wiled up unless something has ticked you off." He said.

"Uh, just some stupid humans messing with nature." She said evenly.

"YOU USELESS FREAK!" The mirror shouted making them all jump.

Viridi spun around with surprise only for her eyes to widen in horror at what she saw in the mirror.

The obese man was in the process of beating the child with the very frying pan he had been using to cook their meal. "BURNING OUR FOOD?! I'LL SHOW YOU, BRAT!"

"...My word..." Arlon breathed, his monocle nearly falling out. "That man is stark raving mad!"

"Oh my gosh someone has to do something!" Phosphora exclaimed.

Dark Pit just crossed his arms and glared hatefully at the man.

Cragalanche let out a low growl, gritting his teeth.

As for Viridi? She was actually so thoroughly angry she had nothing to say. They sat through the beating in silent horror until the obese man threw the little boy into a cupboard full of various wastes. Viridi then turned to her group. "...Ready your disguises." She said lowly. "We're going down there."

The collected group stared at their goddess with wide eyes as Virdi stormed out of the room.

Dark Pit turned to Arlon in surprise. "We have disguises?" he asked.

Viridi growled low as she shined in a bright light and was soon floating down to the earth of the future, to unknowingly change the fate of one small child and the world forever.

She landed on the ground and in a flash of green divine light the small child form she had loved to use was no more. Now stood a proud and tall woman with the garb of the goddess of nature. She slimed out as well, and her face now a striking beauty. Yet her eyes

remained the same and they were a cold burning rage directed at the single house named Number Four Privet Drive.

Four more lights surrounded her and the rest of her servants descended into the world of mortal man.

Dark Pit looked relay no different, expect his robes were replaced with a black shirt and jeans with his black wings painted on the back of the shirt.

Phosphora was dressed to kill as she wore skinny jeans and a loose light blue top.

Arlon was dressed like a butler his skin tone shifting to what humans call normal.

And Cragalanche…was the small rock being held in Arlons' hand.

Viridi narrowed her eyes into silts and started her march with her fateful servants following her. They had a child to save! Yet when they passed into the houses territory they noticed something sickening.

"Ugh! No wonder the abuse got so bad!" Viridi exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Who's bright idea was it to see these things up?!"

"What is it, exactly?" Dark Pit asked, quirking his brow. Viridi let out a "Hump".

"These are blood wards." She explained. "They keep the people inside them safe from outside threats as long as they're with family." Dark Pit frowned.

"I don't really see the problem. That sounds pretty handy."

"Yeah, you'd think so, wouldn't you?" Phosphora stepped in. "Buuut there's a catch to it."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Dark Pit asked.

"Blood wards are to be put to use very carefully, as they effect one's emotions." Arlon explained. "You see, Pittoo, if the occupants of the home care for each other, then the wards will enhance those feelings of care and love. But if there's enough hatred in that home, the wards will cause the family to turn on each other. The main target will be the one whom is hated by the others most."

"So basically, they all hate the kid and these things are making them violent?"

"Precisely." Arlon nodded.

"But they go down RIGHT NOW!" Viridi all but screeched as she prepared to destroy the wards.

"Wait one moment my Lady." Arlon sad stopping her. "Allow me to handle these wards. The child needs to be removed first or the backlash of emotions could kill him." He explained.

Viridi nodded with a scowl "I know this. Thanks for the reminder." She turned to her other two servants. "Let's go." She growled as she marched up to the house and with a kick, the door went flying into the house.

"Not bad." Dark Pit said evenly.

"You want the next to be your head?" she replied back bitterly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the loud voice of the fat man bellowed as he stomped into view.

Viridi crossed her arms and glared up at the man. Despite her newfound size, she was still a head shorter than him. "That's none of your business, fat boy!" She snapped. "Now hand over the kid!" Vernon's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! I would NEVER give you my precious Dudley!" Viridi blinked.

"Dudley? That fat kid? Why the heck would I want that spoiled little brat?" She asked, quirking a brow and putting her hands on your hips.

"How DARE you insult my son!" Vernon roared. "You take your little friends and get out-AAAAAAAAGH!" Phosphora was tired of listening to him talk and decided to give him a light electric shock.

"Yeah, we're here for the kid you were beating with a heated frying pan?" She said, a clear undertone of anger in her voice.

"You…you are all one of them!" he accused with anger and an undertone of fear in his eyes.

"Who?" Dark Pit asked with narrowed eyes. He noticed the strange mix of emotions.

"The blasted witches and wizards! The freaks that dropped the freak at my door step!" he shouted back at Dark Pit.

Dark Pit smirked darkly as Phosphora giggled darkly. Oh if only he knew that they were FAR from those simple mortals. Viridi's glare hardened as she shoved past him and into the house.

"I DID NOT GIVE YOU PER-" He froze mid-sentence as he felt something sharp pressing into his back.

Dark Pit had his bow out and was pressing the edge into the fat man's back, "Your annoying." He said crudely.

Viridi walked over to the cupboard she had seen the child tossed into and opened the door slowly not expecting what the child's reaction will be.

What she expected was fear. Whimpering, apologizing, anything to express fear.

But what she got was...nothing.

Frowning, she pulled the cupboard open and looked inside. The child was lying there motionless, holding a small teddy bear to his chest.

He noticed the light, and his shoulders sagged. "Um...Wh-What is it...? What chore did I forget...?" He asked softly. Viridi's eyes widened when she heard the whimpering quake in his voice.

"...You didn't forget any chores." She said calmly. Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't heard that voice before...He realized with great horror that a stranger had seen him!

Sitting up, he snapped his head over to look at the woman who had spoken. "No..." He breathed, not even getting a good look at her. Viridi frowned.

"Hey...Come on..."

"I wasn't supposed to...You...You can't know...No one can know...He's gonna...He's gonna kill me...No...No!" He began to breathe rapidly and heavily. He was having a panic attack.

Acting on instinct Viridi reached into the cupboard and lifted him into her arms to try can calm him down.

Harry was struggling to try and get away, his breathing heavy and fast.

"Hey, it's okay calm down." She whispered to him starting to panic as well. She didn't know what else to do. Yet something came to mind. She rocked him gently in her arms and allowed the power of nature herself to flow into the two.

Harry's was scared that he had been seen and that the person was holding him! Yet when she was whispering something to him he was confused and now he felt something flow in him. He felt his little lips curl into a smile. It reminded him of the times he spent with the flowers when it was staring to get warm out. It relaxed him.

He opened his eyes to see pretty hazel eyes staring back at him filled with concern.

"There...Better?" Viridi asked, tilting her head. The little boy nodded his head slowly.

"Y-Yes...Um...Th-Thank you m-miss...Um..." The goddess smiled slightly and ruffled his hair.

"Viridi." She said. "My name is Viridi."

"Miss Viridi..." Harry mumbled. "That's a pretty name..." Viridi smiled.

"Well, aren't you a polite little guy?"

Harry blushed and looked down bashfully causing her to smile lightly. "And shy." She commented softly. She stood up slowly with him in her arms.

Viridi felt an odd feeling of warmth holding the human child like this but she could not stop the small smile from her face. "What's your name?" she asked him actually wishing to know.

He gave her a small grin, "H-Harry Miss Viridi…" he said softly.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!" a loud screeching was heard causing Harry to tense and Viridis' eyes to narrow dangerously as she turned to see a very thin…horse?

The goddess raised a brow and tightened her hold on the boy. "Sorry, I'm not looking for a pony ride today." She said cheekily. Petunia gasped.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "How DARE you?! Invading my house, assaulting my husband and insulting me?! You have some nerve, you...you TRAMP!" Viridi's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Who are YOU calling a tramp, you stuck-up piece of trash?!" She snapped. "Because the way I see it, you're more of a tramp than I'll ever be!"

"WHY YOU!" Petunina slapped Viridi.

You could hear a pin drop.

Dark Pit and Phosphora's eyes widened at the act.

Vernon smirked widely at the act.

Harry was horrified to see someone else hurt.

Viridi? She slowly rose her hand to her cheek her hair blocking her eyes so no one could tell what her expression was.

Petunia looked satisfied. "Now let go of our property and leave!" she demanded.

That was all she had time to say before she was slammed into the wall by an unseen force. "PETUNIA!" Vernon tried to rush to his wife's aid, but was held back by Dark Pit.

"You're not going anywhere, chubby." He said coldly.

"Damn you, let me go!"

"Nuh-uh~!" Phosphora sang. "You're gonna get hurt if you move one step from that spot."

Viridi stomped her way over to Petunia, who now had a broken back. The goddess leaned down to her level with a scowl. "You're lucky I don't do more." Petunia whimpered in response.

"A-Aunt Petunia...? Are you okay...?"

"Shut It!" she screamed in anger and pain.

Harry flinched back at her tone and buried his face in Viridis arms from safety.

The goddess gave the woman one more scowl before standing up with him. "He is coming with me." She said stern.

"LIKE H*** HE-AHHHHHHH!" Vernon bellowed only to be shocked by Phosphora and wacked by Dark Pits bow to send him to the ground with a loud thump.

Harry whimpered softly at the loud sounds. He peaked out to see his uncle on the floor twitching. "Please…don't hurt them…"

"A little late for that kid." Dark Pit said in an even tone.

Viridi patted the child's head. "All right. We won't hurt them any more." She said gently.

"Awwww..." Phosphora pouted. "I was really getting into it..."

"Same." Dark Pit said with a slight smirk.

Then, Arlon made his presence known.

"M'lady, the blood wards are no more." He said with a bow. "And I see you've rescued the child. Very good." Viridi nodded.

"Yes, we're done here." She turned to the door and began to step forward. She then turned around to glare at the Dursleys. "You're lucky this boy didn't want me to hurt you any more, or I would have sent hundreds of Bumpety Bombs down here to blow this place to smithereens!" She stepped out the door, leaving the Dursleys lying on the floor confused, her minions following, as she giggled to herself. "Bumpety Bomb..."

Harry giggled as well at the funny name making Viridi smile down at him wide. The servant's watched with small expressions of amazement and amusement seeing the happy child with their mistress.

Viridi smiled at her servant's and at the child. "Let's go home everyone." As she said this beams of light shot down on all of them and sending them up to her earthy palace. A new life was just beginning for young Harry Potter, and this life will bring him laughter tears and maybe just maybe change the very way a goddess thinks about mankind.


End file.
